Antiinflammatory activity, topical and systemic, is exhibited by many steroids of the pregnene series. More specifically, steroidal [16.alpha.,17-b] cyclohexenes having the formula ##STR2## wherein X is hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen or acyloxy, and the "R groups" are as defined hereinafter, are disclosed as having topical and systemic antiinflammatory activity; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,584, issued Mar. 16, 1976.
The prior art also discloses various pregnene-21-oic acids and corresponding esters as having topical antiinflammatory activity, while being essentially inactive systemically. Exemplary disclosures are U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,421, issued Nov. 11, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,347, issued May 11, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,804, issued Sept. 30, 1977; and Laurent et al., Journal of Steroid Biochemistry, 6:185-192 (1975). One such pregnene derivative, fluocortin butyl ester (6.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.-hydroxy-16.alpha.-methyl-3,20-dioxopregna-1,4-di ene-21-oic acid, butyl ester) has drawn particular attention and interest. Monder et al., Journal of Steroid Biochemistry, 8:897-908 (1977), discuss the synthesis of carboxylic acid derivatives of steroids, and the existence of these derivatives as metabolites of steroids.